


Taste

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Stephen groaned, leaning back against his desk and running his fingers through Nick's short hair as his lover slowly sank to his knees, taking Stephen's trousers and underwear with him as he went.

Nick rubbed his cheek against Stephen's hard length, inhaling deeply and savouring the musky smell. He looked up at Stephen and grinned before swallowing his cock down greedily.

Nick smiled around his mouthful when Stephen cried out. He loved these moments when he could make his controlled lover lose his cool. He rubbed his tongue against the sensitive skin and then swallowed. It wouldn't be long now.


End file.
